


Unexpected

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Unexpected

I'm a guy, right, and 'kai reckons guys can't help 'responding to visual stimuli' – stuff like a pretty face or a shapely ass. Well, there's no denying that, despite him being a colossal jerkward, Cherry-chan has both, but they're not what did it. Oh, no. It wasn't the sunlight glinting off his hair either, nor the perfect line of his jaw. It wasn't even the way the monkey ground against him as they kissed.

It was the love between them, man; the friggin' love.

Talk about pathetic! Bet 'kai would laugh.

Sha Gojyo: smoking hot playboy - turned on by _love_.


End file.
